Beautiful lies and not so pretty truth
by Fairytailplayer
Summary: "Erza Jellal we have a problem." Mira speaks to them. If you want to know more than read


Hello this is my first fan fiction so please be nice. I did add some of my own characters to the story. Some characters might be ooc so sorry for that. I do suck at summaries so yea. But a major clear up is that the characters are immortal. I will say, without giving much away, Erza and Jellal have two children in my story but something happens to the first born before the second is even thought of. This will be in all third person view. I might do a characters point of view somewhere in the hopefully many chapters to come.

"Talking"

_(Thinking) _

'_Actions' _

Chapter 1: The discovery

"Ask Fairy Tail for help? I'm sure we don't need their help. They'll only cause more trouble for us and destroy stuff you know they have that kind of reputation, to end up to destroying stuff and cost us thousands of dollars in damage. " Person 1

"I'm sure they will sir but we can not stand another blow from these creatures" person2

"Monsters, they monsters and that is what they shall be called and nothing else" Person1

"Yes sir. Sir, we have no idea on what we are going up against. We can tell that they use unknown magic and that they are very old and powerful. We also do not know what they are after." Person 2

"Very well go and call them and tell them of our problem and also say we can not pay them much but we will reward them." Person 1

"Yes sir." Person 2 leaves to go and call Fairy Tail.

At Fairy Tail in the masters office. "Yes I completely understand. Now may I have some information about these monsters you and your people are having a problem with?" Mumbling. "Ah I see, we will do what we can." More mumbling then the phone clicks off. 'Sigh' (Why would they call us, all this guide dose is cost me money. Well I guess I need to tell them.) He walks down stairs to the rest of the guide. The first thing he saw was chairs and beer mugs flying everywhere. He quietly mumbled under his breath.

"Is everything alright gramps?" (Everyone one in the guide calls the old man gramps because everyone in Fairy Tail is family.) Master look down, from the railing he was standing on, to see Mira, the barmaid, looking at him.

"Ah yes, I have some new for the guide." He turns to the rest of the guide and shots. "BRATS, I was just given a mission for the guide from a small town called Napa. They need our help and fast help to, so we must go. The man had called saying there are some monsters that need to be rid of and they don't know of how many there is. He also said they are many years old and powerful. It makes this mission risky and dangerous. I will need team Natsu, Gajeel, Levy, Jellal, and your children. As well as the exceeds. Meet me at the train station tomorrow at noon." He jumps off the rail and walks back into his office.

"Wow, this is our first mission together guys. Isn't that awesome." Spoke Caitlyn. Caitlyn is the only daughter of Lucy and Natsu Dragneel. Her friends are Kacie Redfox, Rachel Fullbuster, and Rachel Fernand.

_**(A/N: I think you can figure out who the parents are. Rachel Fullbuster will be called Rachel Fu and Rachel Fernand will be called Rachel Fe. I felt myself walk into that one.)**_

"Cool." Kacie and Rachel Fu shout.

"Yea I guess." Rachel Fe say's quietly as she watches her parents from across the guide.

"I though you said you were going to ask them last night? Why didn't you ask?" Caitlyn said with worry in her voice. Rachel Fe had found a book a week ago and there has been a question she has wanted to ask her parents. Rachel Fe had been putting it off for weeks now and she hasn't even brought up the subject to them. It had made her friends worry about her.

"Come on its not like they will yell at you for being curious about a stupid picture. Just ask them!" Rachel Fu said being annoyed with the fact she won't tell her parents about the picture.

"Tell your parents what?" Mira had snuck up on the girls when she heard them talking about something.

"Eeekk! Mira, don't do that, you gave us a heart attack!" the four girls yelled together.

"Sorry girls, now what were you girls talking about?" Boys maybe or something naughty!" Mira sweetly spoke. You could hear the tell-all-your-secretes in her voice. Mira is known as the cupid-demon and scary when it comes to romance. Kacie walks over to Rachel Fe and whispered in her ear.

"Hey maybe Mira-san knows something."

Rachel Fe whispered back "I know but I have to hear it from my parents."

"Sorry Mira-san but fighting is our life not love plus that grows." Caitlyn say's nervously and starts shacking her hands back and forth.

"Alright I can take a hint." As Mira started to walk away, she saw a glimpse of Rachel Fe's bag and saw a book sticking half way out. It took her a while but she remembered that book. The book held memories of one girl that made the guild alive and well. That girl gave the word believing a new meaning. Just then panic set in. (Why does she have that book?! I thought Erza and Jellal got rid of them.) Then she thought of an idea. She walked over to Panther Lilly and told him and he quickly agreed to the plan. Than plan was simple, Mira would distract them and Panther Lilly would take the book. Mira started walking over to them. Mira started a conversation and Panther Lilly gave her the signal that he had the book. She ended to talk and walked to Panther Lilly.

"That was weird." The girls said together.

"Hey guys lets go train before tomorrow." Caitlyn said with excitement.

"Sure, let me get my bag!" Rachel Fe said with the same excitement. She walked over and noticed the book was gone. She didn't worry because she had taken the picture out of the book in case something was to happen. (Looks like I was right about the book but how will they react about the picture?) She thought as she ran to the others. (Tonight, tonight I will ask them.) She was determined to ask.

At Fairy Tail

"Should we tell Erza and Jellal?" Mira asked Panther Lilly. They couldn't help them self's, they went through the book for good old times.

"I think it would be better for us and Rachel Fe. Well more or less." Panther Lilly closed the book and Mira picked it up and walked towards Erza and Jellal with the rest of team Natsu. Once they walked up to them they told Erza and Jellal the story. At first the look of confusion was on their face but Mira keep going and then their face was full of anger and terror.

"Where is she?" Erza had her hair covering her eyes but everyone could hear the anger and sadness in her voice.

"She and the others went out to train for a while but they'll be back."

"Then we will wait for her to come back. May I have the book please?" Jellal asked. Mira handed him the book. Jellal saw that a corner of the book had been folded in. He opened to book to that page. The page looks as if someone took the photo off that page. Jellal read the page to see what it was a photo of. When he read it, his heart stopped. He remembered that photo well even if it wasn't there to look at. (We'll have a lot to talk about for the next couple of days). If he knew his daughter the way he knew her, he knew she will not be able to let this go. (I guess this is what's been bothering her.) They waited for a couple of hours. Then Rachel Fe and her friends came through the door tired and beat up. They walked up to Rachel Fe and said they were going home. It was a quite walk home. They got in the house, Erza and Jellal sat in front of Rachel Fe. They sat in silences for a while until Jellal spoke. "Rachel you dis-"

"Really, that's what you want to tell me?" Rachel Fe cut her father off. She really didn't understand them at all.

"Don't cut me off again Rachel." Jellal raised his voice. Rachel looked down, hiding her eyes. "You disobeyed us, but we knew that would happen one day. We hoped it wouldn't but it did. I guess that is our fault. We thought we were protecting you from the truth." He paused for a moment to get the book out. "The picture please." Rachel handed them the photo looking at her parents with curiosity. Erza took the picture from her to put it back in the book. Erza closed the book but keep her eyes on it. Jellal broke the silent once more. "Rachel, I know you are full of questions, so what do you want to know? We will no longer hide the truth. We were hoping to tell this all when you were older but you 16 and I guess you need answers to your questions."

Rachel though for a minute on what to ask. They were right she did have a lot of question but then she thought of a question that would answer other questions. It was a three word question. "Who is she?"

And that would be the end of this chapter. Wow it felt good writing this. I will maybe do 10-8 chapters hopefully, I those who can do 30 to 50 chapters, you guy are like awesome.

Review and tell me what you liked. If you liked it review, if you didn't then don't. Well just tell me what you didn't like about just no hate mail, please.

I know a lot of you wanted more of team Natsu. Don't worry the next chapter is all about them fight.

Me: Hey Happy! Want to announce the next chapter!

Happy: Aye Sir! The next ….. "The Battle and What?" Can we go fishing now?

Me: Yes


End file.
